


Afraid of the Dark

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mercy 76, Mercy76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked me for MercyKill (Mercy x Reaper). I don't think they were expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the Dark

"Don't... don't leave me." Her lip quivered as she reached out her hand, as if that would actually stop him. "Please," she pleaded, "please stay." Those large azure orbs shimmered with unshed tears as she desperately tried to capture his attention.

She knew it was wrong. That this was wrong. He was the enemy. And yet, there she was, on her hands and knees, pawing pathetically at the ground to get his attention. To get him to just accept her invitation to stay.

"Why," his long, drawn-out hoarse voice fed into her need.

Truthfully, she had no idea why she even entertained this idea. He wasn't the same man she knew years ago. He was crippled, no, _plagued_ by darkness. His body nothing but flickering black shadows that consumed a soul and spread fear throughout the streets. He had become a monster, her monster. Her creation. A real-life Frankenstein, only far worse. Far, far worse.

At his return step closer to her, Mercy flinched. She was terrified. She knew she was at fault here. That if she had just let him die, this nightmare wouldn't be staring her down. She had gotten herself into this mess. Running off on her own. Trying to rationalize with a man too far gone.

The barrel of his gun pressed firmly into her temple. Body frozen, she kept her crying eyes focused on the gravel beneath.

Was this the end?

The faint pitter-patter of her tears landing against the dark tar ground, would that be the last sound she heard? And that gun at her head, the last bit of warmth?

"Don't..." His raspy voice choked. "Don't cry."

A cool sensation sent a chill down her spine as a pair of metallic fingertips glided her chin up. It was slow and deliberate. She could feel her heart stop, uncertain what to expect when her sapphire gaze would meet his ghostly-white mask.

Breath held, she closed her eyes.

"Angela," her soft-spoken name caused her to peel open her eyes.

There, just inches from her face, was his. His face. His _real_ face. Not that death-inspired mask.

Soaking in every new feature of his-from the burn marks to the darkened, near-gray skin to his deep, red-brown eyes to the small grimace that sat on his still full pair of lips-she leaned closer.

"Gabriel," his name was just as breathless as hers.

Finding her courage, Angela placed her hand gingerly against his face. She expected him to be radiant and warm. But he wasn't. He was cool and soft, almost like aluminum.

Brows furrowing, her worrisome look caused him to laugh. It was that deep, intimidating laugh. And yet, it wasn't. It was also, dare she say it, jolly?

"I-I," she fought to find the words.

"Don't," his clawed hand fell perfectly around hers as the other moved up to cup her face. "Just don't."

The lights in the dim alleyway started to flicker. If they kept like this much longer, they would soon be engulfed in a blanket of darkness in perhaps the most dangerous part of the city.

Still, she didn't move. Still on her knees, she just continued to stare up at Gabriel Reyes, or at least what was left of his human form.

As his hand rubbed her jaw affectionately, a faint blush spread across her face. "Gabe," her words were meek, fearful. "I'm scared of the dark. Please," her eyes were tearing up again. She was truly afraid. This game she was playing was one so few would even dream of. One wrong move or word and she could be just another corpse on the streets. Left alone and forgotten to rot until the stench eventually caused curious noses to seek out the putrid smell.

A darkness danced within his near-red orbs. It was malicious and full of ill-intentions.

Flexing some, Angela was able to slowly push herself off the pavement. If she could just bridge that gap just a bit more...

"Stop," his voice was laced with pain.

Eyelids dropping just enough to turn her frightened doe stare into a seductive gaze, Angela grew a coy smirk on her face. "I can't," she whispered.

Slowly, she beat her lashes together. Flirting. Would he get the hint?

He held his breath and she forced herself closer. "Breathe on me," she teased with a lustful tongue flickering over her teeth. As she said it, she started to spread her legs apart while hitching up her skirt some. "Make me feel."

Jaw clenched, Gabriel tried his best to keep her taunting and toying from awaking that feral beast within him. The one that would have no problem pushing into her and having his way with the angelic woman.

Her teeth finally met his lips and, ever so carefully, she nipped at them. Nervously, she forced her eyes off his lips. She had to catch a glimpse. She had to see if his eyes were alive with the fire she was hoping to build.

"Ang-" his voice cracked as he tried to fight it. Then, much like the speed of lightning, the color red flickered within his orbs. In that same second, his lips collided against hers. Further, further. He not only locked lips with the woman, but he pushed her right over so her back was now cutting into the rough pavement. "Fuck," he mused though didn't seem too upset.

As their lips tangled around one another, the man in black started to retrain himself to her curves, her body. Tugging at her tights, he ripped away at the simple fabric. They would have no use for these.

Angela's lips pursed as she let out a light moan. She liked the way he played with her inner thighs.

His devilish growl caused her body to shiver with delight.

This, this was happening.

_Them_.

Her back arched off the pavement, allowing Reyes to pull back her skirt. The moment her panties were exposed, he rolled right into her. Everything. She could feel everything.

His dry lips were against hers again. As they were, she could feel his hands move to pull away the material that kept his goods protected. But he wasn't cruel, as he did make sure to rub her too. Doing all he could to rile the woman up while he worked on taking off those million and one belts.

"Wait," Angela's thighs jumped up and squeezed firmly around Reaper's head. She panted, that playful look still in her eyes. When he stopped, she dropped her legs back down.

Sitting up, she popped a kiss on his mouth, while removing the long, black jacket. Cheeky, innocent look in her eyes, she pulled it down and around. Laying it beneath her back, Angela laughed. "Road's a little rough," she quipped lightly.

His smirk followed, as did that orgasm-inspiring laugh.

One more kiss.

Then she laid back against his jacket. She seemed to purr, pleased with the outcome.

As he went back to releasing his cock, he caught something. Something he'd seem before. A look. There, right in the corner of her eyes. And in the curl of her lip.

She was playing with him.

A low growl rumbled within his throat. Then, without warning, his hand found its way to her neck. Firmly, he squeezed the breath from her.

He chuckled before letting his tongue rake against her cool cheek.

Mercy squirmed, half-scared, half-aroused. Reaper, or rather Reyes, always tried to take things up a notch. Sex wasn't just sex to him. It had to be a fine dance. Like a tango. And the harsh grabs, they were just the twirls and twists that came with a sensualized dance.

Playfully, Mercy pushed his chest away. Her tongue ran over her lips again. Flitting her lashes, she got him to smile. To laugh. One last time.

Then her true colors showed.

"I'm so sorry." Her head rolled away as a shameful look flooded her features.

His brows furrowed. Why was sh-

BANG! BANG!

A warmth seeped from his throat. From his chest.

Hand clad in metal, he unconsciously drew it to his chest. Lightly, he grazed that unfamiliar sensation.

No. Wait. It was _familiar_.

Pulling his hand back, Reaper's once silver claws were now tainted red.

Blood. His blood.

As his body began to lose its strength, he found just enough energy to coil his head around.

"Goodbye...old friend."

BANG!

Then came the thud of a lifeless corpse falling limp against the floor.

Immobilized by both fear and guilt, Mercy lay there. His blood, Gabriel's blood, was spreading around her. Soon, it haloed around her body. That glowing, glistening red. His red.

Her lips quivered as her heart broke.

She was lost. Lost in old memories of a happier time. Of a time where she and Reyes weren't enemies. Where he wasn't hunting the one she truly loved, Jack Morrison.

"Angel," Jack's voice fell to her deaf ears. "Angel," he tried again.

Still no response.

Slowly, he scooped her up instead his arms. The blood of Reyes dripping off her now blood-stained suit. It thundered against the ground, further boring into Mercy's soul.

She had... she had tricked Reaper. Made him believe she was still in love. Made him vulnerable. Made him exposed.

"Jack," her eyes were glazed over with ghosts.

"Yes, Angel?" His breath slowly warmed her, causing her to stir.

Her traumatized blue eyes fell on his softer, blue pair. "Did we do the right thing?"

Wiping back a strand of her blonde fringe, Jack smiled down at the woman in his arms. "Only you can answer that." His words didn't encourage her. They felt her felling hallow. Alone. And he saw this.

"But," his voice stopped her. Her sad azure eyes swallowed his figure whole.

"But what?" she dared to ask, voice still trembling with guilt.

"I think you did the right thing."

Her eyes begged for an explanation.

"Angel," his nose nuzzled gently against hers, "you're my hero."

Dumbfounded, her wide-eyed stare clung to his charming, dashing smile and those beautiful blue eyes.

"H-hero?"

"You put your life on the line for me. You forced yourself to awaken old feelings to help me. You lured out the monster and endured his torture for me."

She blinked, still needing more.

"You did all of this for me. And you know you didn't have to. I would never force you to do anything for me."

Her hand fell gently against his chest. "Jack, I didn't have a choice. Reaper wanted you dead. He made it his personal vendetta to kill you. And... and..." The tears were returning.

"And I'm right here. Right here with you. Right where I should be." His soft lips kissed the tip of her nose. "And I won't leave. I'm always be right here, thanks to you."

Angela shook her head. "No, thanks to us." Her spunk was returning. "We did this."

"We did," Jack smiled.

Her head fell against his chest while her nose burrowed into his neck. "I love you," she cooed.

" _And I love you_ ," he whispered back, still clinging to her limp form.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see that ending coming? If you didn't, then you didn't know I'm a Mercy76 shipper ;)


End file.
